The use of smart phones and broadband interfaces has increased the frequency of content browsing, content sharing and content downloads. Video content downloads, for example, have given rise to a need for higher bandwidth systems both in wireless and wireline systems. Social networking has also contributed to the need for higher bandwidth networks.